


Teo Torriatte

by orangetrees



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prose Poem, prose poetry, vague as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangetrees/pseuds/orangetrees
Summary: basically love described through hands idkJohn's POV
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Teo Torriatte

When his hands touch my face in the morning, it’s as if he’s bringing me back to life. It’s the softest of touches, every day. The same spot on my cheek he so lovingly caresses. I think it might grow softer from the love he gives. I hope I can give it back so he feels it.   
I love his hands, and I love how tenderly he touches everything. How gently he holds me.   
When he fixes the collar of my shirt, quick fingers pulling it out and over the lapels of my coat. He tucks my hair behind my ear and kisses my cheek. He doesn’t have to say he thinks I’m beautiful, but he always does anyway.   
I love his hands on the piano. His fingers know just where to go and what to do. I think he does, too.   
His hands gripped tight on the microphone stand, swinging it like a sword. There is such passion there!   
When he hands me something, and our fingers brush, I still go soft after all this time. His hands are warm and soft and somehow kind in their touch.   
And god, when he touches me, pulls me to him, makes me come undone in his arms.. He could make me do anything with those hands. His touch alone sends my back arching, my breath catching.   
I love him, and I love the way he loves, the way he speaks. With his hands, without restraint.

**Author's Note:**

> ok first of all i am so sorry adfsgf. second of all i hope you liked this, it's kind of like "let's spend the night together" in a way because i tried to hide my lack of dialogue writing-skills by just,,,, not having dialogue lol. what do y'all think about this style of writing? let me know!!


End file.
